


Sidewalk Chalk (The Them- Uri- GabrielxBeelzebub)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: URI אוּרִי m Biblical, Biblical Latin, HebrewMeans "my light" in Hebrew. This is the name of the father of Bezalel in the Old Testament.Name: UriBorn: October (/All Hallows Eve/ but they didn't pay mind to the changing of seasons like Aziraphale and Crowley do)Being: DemonAngelPowers: Tempting and miracles, sneezes/hiccups flies or butterflies, level with a look when they don't like someoneEyes: LavenderLooks: More like Beelzebub with messy black hair and small nose, has Gabriel's strength but small like Beel, (though their a very healthy bab)Wings: A soft just after dusk color with faded blue at the tips, grows darker going upwardsTakes after: Beelzebub more so mimicking them to no end and Gabriel LOVES it, Beel, not so much (though they love it just as much)Animal: Sucker Fish (they are cute as hell!!!) /Point to be made, like Beelzebub has the fly, you got the chameleon and Toad, like that/
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Sidewalk Chalk (The Them- Uri- GabrielxBeelzebub)

Since Armageddon-not did not happen, Heaven and Hell on grounds the world spun on without issue when Adam did not destroy it and neither side Demon nor Angel won, to just do as normal, Tempt and Miracle things..

Some things did change however, one of Heaven and one of Hells most powerful members decided to just be together, if Crowley and Aziraphale could without fear of death or complications, why should the Archangel Gabriel and Lord Beelzebub?

To mark this off as a cemented thing, the two had spoken about a child-God Herself granted them one, handed over to them by Aziraphale and after a short bit of uncertainty, Lord Beelzebub dare never let a soul harm zer child!

Today marked another milestone in zer new life with Gabriel and their God gifted child, for today, no shield up to keep the family from mortal view, Gabriel and Beelzebub sat on a park bench, watching lovingly as their child played with some chalk, courtesy of 'Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley'.

The park wasn't that crowded, it was nice and early, mist rolled along the pond they sat near, ducks quacking, birds chirping, joggers running in the early morning cool.

Uri colored in a flower they made when they noticed kids across the way. In human time, Uri was now about four, flying was mastered but not to be done before mortals, only in a shield or night or veeery special occasions~

Instead of flying none stop now, the little DemonAngel never was silent! Once they learned to talk, their small world had grown ten times bigger!

Now, seeing the kids, much older but to Uri this was no deterrence, got up and walked over towards their parents and asked gently, pointing, "Can I ask them to play, please?"

Gabriel froze when he saw whom his beautiful God given gift pointed to and held Beelzebub from turning and whispered, "Little Brat and his mini brats!"

Beelzebub looked nonchalantly to the right and saw for zhemselves Adam Young and the Them with…

"Warlock…" Beelzebub hushed frightened and went to explain to Gabriel who that was until-

"Little Bee….. Little Bee!!"

Gabriel sprang upwards, wings out with no caution and called loudly, frightened above and beyond Heaven and Hell, "URI!? URI, SWEET HONEY BEE?"

Said child smiled, waved from halfway over towards the Them, the small group of friends watching the sight from where they entered the park then saw the child the parents screamed for and offered with smiles the whole of them to lead the child back towards their parents, wings out and all, Adam himself acting like he knew the couple who cradled the child close and gently scolded them before trying out a weak, 'thank you,' before Uri popped out of their arms and chirped, "Wanna color with me?"

To Gabriel and Beelzebubs surprise, the Them and Warlock all agreed with smiles and thanks to the child for the offer who, without thinking, flapped their beautiful wings and beamed before leading them over to the sidewalk.

The whole group sat on the grass and began coloring and drawing this or that, Gabriel's wings still out, scared, Beelzebub mid Demonic stance of summoning anyone and everyone in Hell to find zheir baby Bee!

"That's so colorful-"

"Uri, or Bumble Bee, or Little Bee~" Uri said with a happy voice as Wensleydale praised the picture the child was drawing.

"Fits, all those nice flowers your drawing, Bee~" Brain said as with a nod to Pepper who held the blue chalk, she began to add a sky for the little ones picture, Warlock making clouds and Adam a bird.

Dog bounded over, a gift from the cartman in his mouth.

"You spoiled dog!" Adam laughed as the 'Hellhound' enjoyed his doughy treat.

"Who wants something, I'll grab us something~" Brain asked up, every hand up save for Uri's.

"Can they have a morning treat?" Pepper asked the child's parents, Uri themselves blinking, confused but smiling.

"I...don't see w..hy not?" Gabriel whispered and Beelzebub got up, a look of uncertainty upon zheir face as zhey offered, "I'll help carry?"

"Awesome, thanks um…"

"Zer-" Beelzebub spoke calmly and started off with a shrugging Brain behind.

Gabriel kept watch over the rest as they began to draw other things, his child's picture the best by far-But smiled as each kid looked at him in silent calm, Uri running to their zer and hugging zheir leg tight at zheir return with Brain and the treats.

"Thanks for that-" Beelzebub whispered to Gabriel, money miricaling into zer pocket since Brain didn't rightly have enough for everyone though he tried.

Gabriel winked then moved to let his Prince sit back down, sneaking a taste of the treat zhey had, a look of amused displeasure upon zer face before a kiss was past, every kid groaning at the 'gross adult stuff' and for a moment, Beelzebub and Gabriel felt pretty human, watching kids play together in the park, being sweet to one another, the only difference was, Uri's little wings stayed out and happily flapped from time to time when they spoke about someone's chalkwork or getting their work praised.

But to the joy of Beelzebub and Gabriel to, in return for being so human like, the Them acted just as normal around them and Uri, talking to their child like a person, a friend, mentioning things to the Archangel Gabriel and Lord Beelzebub that sounded grown up like, like, the newspaper having a good set of funnies this morning, how petrol was at a good price for a change, and the random thing about how the sky was blue because of all the seas of the world mirrored above along the Earth's surface-

Gabriel whispered what on Gods given Earth were these kids speaking on, and Beelzebub shrugged and whispered back, blinking at the group playing nicely with zer child, "Must be human kid things!"

**Author's Note:**

> URI אוּרִי m Biblical, Biblical Latin, Hebrew
> 
> Means "my light" in Hebrew. This is the name of the father of Bezalel in the Old Testament.
> 
> Name: Uri
> 
> Born: October (/All Hallows Eve/ but they didn't pay mind to the changing of seasons like Aziraphale and Crowley do)
> 
> Being: DemonAngel
> 
> Powers: Tempting and miracles, sneezes/hiccups flies or butterflies, level with a look when they don't like someone
> 
> Eyes: Lavender
> 
> Looks: More like Beelzebub with messy black hair and small nose, has Gabriel's strength but small like Beel, (though their a very healthy bab)
> 
> Wings: A soft just after dusk color with faded blue at the tips, grows darker going upwards
> 
> Takes after: Beelzebub more so mimicking them to no end and Gabriel LOVES it, Beel, not so much (though they love it just as much)
> 
> Animal: Sucker Fish (they are cute as hell!!!) /Point to be made, like Beelzebub has the fly, you got the chameleon and Toad, like that/


End file.
